Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the micro-nano manufacturing technology, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing an energy harvester comprising a piezoelectric polymer microstructure array.
Description of the Related Art
A typical method for manufacturing an energy harvester based on a piezoelectric polymer includes: preparing an initial film by melt calendaring or extrusion molding at high temperatures, cooling the film to a certain temperature, performing mechanical stretching orientation, vapor plating of an electrode and electric polarizing for obtaining a film having good piezoelectric property, and conducting film fixation and device package. However, such a method has a relatively high production cost, low efficiency, and is not applicable to miniaturization and intelligence of the device. In addition, the high temperature calendaring and extrusion molding and the stretching process are difficult to implement in a silicon planar process in micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS).